Supernatural Age Play SickBaby Jensen Daddy Jared
by AnnaWinchester69
Summary: jensen- 24 yo jared 28 yo Jensen gets sick and the Misha must treat him.


Jensen was sleeping peacefully in his crib, when he started to feel very sick. He woke up slowly, and when he tried to breathe through his nose, he found that he couldn't. This made hime very scared, so he let out a strangled cry for his daddy, Jared. His head felt like it weighed 1,000 pounds, and his stomach hurt. Jensen knew that he was very sick. Jared heard Jensen's sobs, and quickly made his way from his bed to Jensen's room down the hall. When Jared arrived at Jensen's crib, he found his baby, covered in tears and vomit, crying for help. "Oh no, baby" Jared cooed as he reached for the hysterical man. Jared took his baby's dirty clothing off, leaving him in just a diaper. They both made their way back down the hall, Jared carrying a curled up, sobbing Jensen. Jared took Jensen into the master bathroom, and set him gently on the diaper changing mat. Then, he turned on the tub water, and getting it to a comfortable temperature. Jared then reached for his baby, carefully removed his dirty diaper, and lifted Jensen carefully into the water. "Shhh" Jared repeated quitely as he washed his crying baby. "Looks like somebody's got a bad case of the sniffles, huh?" Jared asked Jensen. Jensen nodded timidly and kept crying. Jared finished washing him, and lifted his shaking baby out of the tub. Jared dryed his, baby, and layed him down on the changing mat to put a fresh diaper on him. After he finished that, Jared picked up Jensen and carried him back to his room. Jared picked out a warm, fluffy onsie for his baby to wear. After carefully dressing him, Jared brought him to the kitchen, to get a bottle. "Alright angel, we're gonna go to the kitchen so you can have your bottle, and I can call Misha to come check you out." Misha is Jared's best friend, who is a pediatric physician. Misha hes been Jensen's doctor ever since Jared has been caring for his baby. Jared heated up Jensen's bottle, and carried the sick baby and bottle to the living room. He grabbed a blanket off of the sofa, and swaddled his baby in it. Jared then placed his baby on his lap, and but the bottle's rubber nipple between Jensen's lips. Jensen slowly suckled the liquid, and closed his eyes in content. The steam from the bath had helped clear his nose, but Jared knew that it would not last for long. After Jensen finished his bottle, Jared cuddled him, whispering sweet things to his sick baby. Jared grabbed his cell phone, and called Misha, quickly explaining the situation to Misha. Misha did not like the symptoms Jared described, and said he would be over in 20 minutes. As Jared hung up his phone, Jensen let out a piercing wail, which was followed by continous sobs. Jared got u from the soffa, and gently bounced his crying baby up and down while rubbing circles on his back. "I know you don't feel good baby, but Misha will be over soon to help you baby. I'm sorry you don't feel so good." Jared continued to comfort his wailing baby, until he heard the door bell ring. Jared let out a sigh of relief as he walked quickly, but carefully, to the door. He opened the door, and greeted Misha, amd let him inside. "Hi Jensen, what's that matter?" Misha asked the baby, knowing he would not get an answer. "Not feelin too good little man?" Jensen sniffled and nodded into Jared's shoulder. "Let's bring him to the living room and I can do an exam" Misha told Jared. Jared brought Jensen's changing mat with them, and set it down on the floor. Then, he carefully layed his crying baby on the mat. Misha knelt next to Jensen on the floor, and rumaged through his medical bag. Jensen was silently crying now, large dumpy tears rolling down his cheeks. "No need to be scared baby, Misha's just gonna help you feel better" Jared reasured Jensen, and held his hand, rubbing the back of it gently. "Alright Jensen, I'm gonna examen you. Just sit tight and you can hold your Daddy's hand for now." Jensen, a crying sniffling mess, agreed. Misha took his forehead thermometer and gently placed it against Jensen's forehead. After 3 seconds, Misha read the device. "101.7 degrees. No wonder your feelin so crummy" he stated. Misha checked in Jensen's ears for any infection, and didn't find anything, which was good. Next, Misha looked down Jensen's throat, and saw that the back of it was red, inflammed, and covered in white dots. "Oh baby, that can't feel to good" Misha said sadly, and rubbed Jensen's tummy. Next, Misha felt Jensen glands, and they were swollen, as he suspected. Misha then unzipped Jensen's onsie, causing Jensen to shake and shiver. "I'm sorry buddy. I know it's cold but we will have your pj's back on in no time" Misha reassured Jensen. Misha listened to Jensen's heart and lungs, which were clear, which was a good sign. Then, Misha overlapped his hands and pushed down lighlty with his fingertips on various areas of Jensen's stomach. Misha pressed lightly on Jensen's lower abdomen, which was slightly distended. After earing a wince of pain from Jensen, Misha asked, "Jared, when was the last time Jensen used his diaper?" "He peed this morning, but hasn't pooped for 4 days. I have been putting laxatives in his bottle for the last couple of days, but it hasn't been working." Jared replied. "Well on top of Strep throat, you are also constipated. What are we gonna do with you?!" Misha teased Jensen lightly. Misha turned to Jared, and said, "For his strep throat, I will prescribe zithromax, which is taken orally 2 times a day for 10 days. For his constipation, since oral laxatives haven't been doing the trick, I'm gonna give him a suppository right now, and you can give him another dose tomorrow." Jared became concerned, but Misha reassured him. "Don't worry Jared, it won't hurt him." Jared relaxed a little. Misha turned to Jensen, and said, "Alright buddy, we're gonna have to take your onsie all the way off, but only for a little. Jared will get a blanket to cover you." Jared grabbed the blanket from the sofa behind him, and draped it over Jensen's upper body. "Alright Jensen, I'm gonna take your diaper off now, to see whats going on." Jared and Misha felt Jensen's body immeadiatley stiffen, and large, hot tears started to roll down his cheeks. Jared wiped them away with his large thumb, and kissed Jensen's forehead. "It's alright sweetie, it won't hurt you, I'll hold your hand" Jared reassured. In the meantime, Misha prepared the suppository. "Alright Jensen, I'm gonna take your diaper off now. Can you lift you bottom for me?" Jensen complied with Misha's request, his legs trembling as he brought his body up from the ground. Misha moved the diaper out of the way, and brought his gloved hands down to Jensen's legs. ''Jensen, can you spread your legs for me?" Misha asked him gently. Jensen shook his head No, started trembling, and sobbed even harder. It hurt Jared so much to see his baby like this. "Jared, will you help me?" asked Misha. "Sure" said Jared. "I need kneel by his head and hold his legs appart." Misha said calmy. "Ok" Jared replied. Jared sscooted over to Jensen's head, and tried to comfort his sobbing baby. Jensen would not calm down, so Misha decided they would just have to go for it. Misha gave Jared a signal, and Jared grabbed Jensen's ankles, and pulled them ove his head. This gave Misha enough room to scoot between Jensen;s legs, and insert the medication. Jensen was screaming, and trying to thrash around, but Jared had him securely held down. Misha then took the lubed medication and pushed it into Jensen's anus. After about 10 seconds, Misha said, "There, all done!" and stripped off his gloves. Jared placed Jensens legs back on the gound , and moved to the front of Jensen to re diaper him. "Make sure he holds it for 30 minutes, then he can let it go. You will do this same thing tomorrow night" Misha said. Misha turned to Jensen and said, "We're all done here! Now mister, I don't want to see you for anymore sick visits, You hear?" jokingly. Jared picked Jensen up, thanked Misha and walked him to the door. "Bye Misha" said Jared. After 30 minutes, Jensen used his diaper, and Jared changed him. He was feeling better already, and was happy to have the best daddy in the world taking care of him.


End file.
